Tell Me Something True
by xCocaineCharliex
Summary: AU: She's been working up to this moment for so long, now that moment has arrived. Its time for a certain little Fitch, to start telling the truth, to a certain Stonem. A One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Skins; If I did these two would be in Series 5!**

**This one-shot is based on a small manip video I made of this scene, the link to the video can be found at the bottom of the page!**

**She's been working up to this moment for so long, **

**now that moment has arrived. **

**Its time for a certain little Fitch, **

**to start telling the truth, **

**to a certain Stonem.**

_**Emily.**_

Emily kept her head cast down, staring at her finger nails, pretending to be inspecting them. Really she was sitting there, her head racing with thoughts, leaving no room for nail inspecting. Across the table Effy sat watching her; she could feel her eyes burning into her, that Effy Stonem fucking glare. Why had she even come here, for some reason Emily Fitch always found her self in awkward situations, with only herself to blame. Why had she even thought this would be a good idea, all of her good ideas in life so far had gone tits up, this one would probably be no different.

_**Effy.**_

Effy watched the little red head; she had turned up a few minutes before, standing mute on the doorstep. Effy had shrugged her shoulders at her and gone back to the kitchen where she had been sitting alone; doing what she did best, smoking a spliff in silence. She sat watching Emily from her seat, until the Fitch had come in, joining her in the kitchen. Effy had sat back, patiently waiting for the red head to break her silence; normally she was the mute one. However it had got the better of her, she had started to cave, "Just tell me something true", she instructed.

_**Emily.**_

Emily's heart was beating so fast, it almost felt like it was trying to burst its way out of her chest, in fact it possibly might be trying just that. Effy's words rang in her ears, the truth, that's what she had come here to tell her. Emily looked up at her; she found it unnerving, knowing the brunette could read her so easily. They locked eyes; Emily swore she could feel Effy's digging deep inside her, searching her soul. She felt a lump rising in her throat, it felt like it was going to choke her, along with the words that were trying to force their way out. She let out a small "Um", before looking back down at her clenched fists.

_**Effy.**_

Effy watched her closely; she could sense the thoughts racing through Emily's mind, her own now racing with ideas. The Fitch had come to tell her something, something she was finding difficult to say, something Effy could tell she was trying to force out. Effy watched the features of the red head opposite her, the normally so observant Stonem realised that the Fitch's eyes were quite puffy, as if she had been crying a lot recently. She was intrigued, Effy could read people so easily, but for once she couldn't work it out. "Tell me now", she demanded.

_**Emily.**_

Emily glanced up again, this was it, and Effy wasn't going to wait anymore. She had come here to tell her, she had sat there working up the courage, it was now or never. Suddenly a calm descended over her, "I love you", she said. She hadn't expected it to come out that softly, after all them months of worrying, she had simply just spoke the words calmly. A weight lifted from her shoulders, glancing down at her fists she noticed they were no longer clenched. Looking up again, she found Effy glaring at her, her mouth slightly agape. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a deep breath; she waited for Effy to react.

_**Effy.**_

For once in her life, Effy had nothing to say; instead she just stared at the red head. Her heart was thumping; it felt like it was twisting slightly, trying to push through her rib cage. Emily's words rang in her ears, every second of eye contact becoming more intense, until she had to tear her gaze away. She stared at her hands, copying the actions of the Fitch when she had first arrived. She hadn't expected this to happen; she hadn't expected to ever hear those words leave the red heads mouth, even though it was what she had been wishing to hear for ages.

**Thank you for reading, Please review. **

**Also please watch the small video I made of Emily's decleration of love, which this one-shot is based on!**

**Link: .com/watch?v=DVqteGF72ik**


End file.
